1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a backlight assembly and a display apparatus having the backlight assembly. More particularly, the present invention relates to a backlight assembly capable of improving a display quality and a display apparatus having the backlight assembly.
2. Description of the Related Art
A liquid crystal display (“LCD”) apparatus includes an LCD panel displaying an image using light-transmittance of a liquid crystal and a backlight assembly disposed under the LCD panel to provide the LCD panel with light.
The backlight assembly includes a light source generating light, a light-guiding plate to guide the light upward, an optical sheet disposed on the light-guiding plate to improve optical properties of the light, and a mold frame for preventing the light source, the light-guiding plate, and the optical sheet from moving. The LCD panel is disposed on the mold frame and is secured at the mold frame by an adhesive tape.
Since the optical sheet is thin and is light in weight, misalignment between the optical sheet and the light-guiding plate and/or between the optical sheet and the LCD panel may occur.
When misalignment between the optical sheet and the light-guiding plate and/or between the optical sheet and the LCD panel occurs, the optical sheet is deformed due to heat and moisture, thereby resulting in a deterioration of the display quality of the LCD apparatus.